


It Wasn't Real (Until It Was)

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not real. <i>It's not real.</i></p>
<p>
  <strike>Oh yes it is, bunk-buddy. And soon you'll see how real...</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Real (Until It Was)

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly transporting all of my fics off my tumblr to here.

It was wrong. It was all wrong.  
  
It wasn’t real.  
  
“Sammy.” That voice. That low whisper that haunted him even now, even when he knew he was out, even when he knew _it wasn’t real_ …it echoed in his mind, echoed and twisted until he dug his nails into the healing wound on his hand and found his solid ground ( _Stone number one and build on it_ ). That voice. Lucifer’s voice.  
  
“Sammy.”  
  
It didn’t matter what he did: he’d tried booze, he’d tried hurting himself, he’d tried pills, he’d tried therapy…nothing worked. That voice was always there, always whispering, just the one word.  
  
“Sammy.”  
  
It wasn’t real.  
  
“Sam.”  
  
It wasn’t real.  
  
“You know it is.”  
  
It wasn’t real. Until it was.  
  
“Hello, Sammy. I missed you.”  
  
Until the Wall came down.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun.”  
  
It was real.


End file.
